The invention relates to an air conditioner cover. More particularly, the invention relates to an insulated cover which may be placed over an air conditioner during the winter, which both insulates the air conditioner and provides a decorative appearance therefor.
Conventional "window" air conditioners are either mounted in a window, or in a sleeve above or below the window. Most air conditioners are designed to maximize air flow, so as to more efficiently remove the heat from the room where it is located, and eliminate the heat to the outside. However, these same superior air flow characteristics are undesirable during the winter, when drafty cold air easily travels through the air conditioner, as if it were simply an open window.
Thus, homeowners and apartment dwellers alike either seek to remove the air conditioner before every winter and replace it in the spring, or properly insulate the air conditioner during the winter. Removal of the air conditioner is a back-breaking job, typically requires two strong adults, and requires storage space for the air conditioner once it is removed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,915 to Smith; 2,961,846 to Federico; 4,325,229 to DeZurik; 4,332,114 to Goebel; 5,125,197 to Fuchs; and D246,379 to Mueller each disclose different air conditioner covering devices. These devices are all complicated in construction, and difficult to install.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.